


From The Pits Of Hell

by granny_snickerdoodle



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Christianity, Diakko, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Nuns, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/granny_snickerdoodle/pseuds/granny_snickerdoodle
Summary: Akko is a demon who is trying to find her parents and Chariot. Diana is a priest who is finding the demon who killed her mother





	1. Chapter 1

Akko wandered around the flame engulfed place, her demon tail swaying side to side behind her. She kept walking until she found a hole on the ground,the swirling colors of blue and black mixed together. What is this? The demon wondered. The demon tripped on the smallest of pebbles. “Wahhh!” Akko yelled as she fell into the hole, the swirling colors she saw made her dizzy. Akko fell onto a floor her head spinning “Demon!” Yelled a voice. Akko whipped her head towards where the voice was heard her horns and tail showing her pointy ears pointing upwards. “Uh..” Akko stumbled on her words, Water was sprayed onto her her skin burning “Ow!” Yelled Akko, the demon got up trying to shield herself from the water. Chanting could be heard, it hurt Akko’s ears, She covered her ears trying to shield herself from the noise. “Stop!” Yelled a voice. “She’s merely a low level demon there’s no point in exorcising her” the voice said. “But she’s still a demon!” Exclaimed the voice, “Professor Finnelan, she is a low level demon,she could only do low level magic” told the voice. “What do you mean low level?” Akko says clearly understanding what the are saying. “Shut it demon!, Diana! What do we do with her then?” Finnelan exclaimed. “Lock her in our holy dungeon, the chains have magic spells written on it. She shouldn’t be able to break through it” Diana said. The chanting and mysterious water caused Akko to be in pain she couldn’t use her magic for some reason. “Hello, I am Diana Cavendish.You have made a mistake coming here demon”. “I didn’t mean to come here! There was a hole and I fell and I ended up here!” Yelled the distressed demon trying to comprehend what happened. Suddenly her arms were cuffed, “Hey! What do you think your doing?!” Yelled Akko “Simply taking you to where you’ll be staying for an eternity” Diana says. Akko was dragged into a cell where chains and shackles were put on her. A collar like chain was on her neck it was connected to some pole “Why are you doing this!” Yelled Akko clearly stressed. “You came into our holy place and tainted the air we breath Demon.” Says Diana looking at the demon with disgust, Diana was wearing a cloak it was white the rims had golden looking buttons. A cross was hanging off her neck, she was wearing a white suit inside the cloak. “I have a name you know!” Says the horned being. “And what is your name?” The priest asked clearly wanting to leave “Atsuko Kagari. Akko for short” says the demon “Please let me leave! I came here by mistake! I didn’t mean to come here” Akko explained. Akko wanted to leave badly she wanted to see her family again if she was going to stay in this damned cell for eternity. “It doesn’t matter, your a demon you deserve no pity.” Diana says her words filled with venom. The words stung Akko, she felt as if she was being stabbed multiple times. Diana mumbled a spell, a seal was placed on Akko to restrain her from using her powers. Akko’s tail hung low she wanted to leave, she wanted to go home and hug her parents “Goodbye demon, since we are nice enough we’ll provide you with food. Consider yourself honored, be grateful you disgusting beast” Diana says as she walks away leaving Akko with only her thoughts. “We are nothing like beast! Believe in your heart! You can be a great person because we are the purest of beings!” Says a voice. It was Chariot, Akko’s idol Akko aspired to be like her it was her dream to become a high level being like Chariot to become a good demon. Akko let a stray tear fall, Akko started to cry realizing she would never meet Chariot and her family ever again. Chariot had disappeared for a few millennials, Akko wanted to find her and have her teach her high level magic. But now that dream will never come true. Akko started to cry incoherently, “Jeez can you stop crying already your so loud” a yell came from the other cell “Who are you?” Akko asked her voice cracking “I’m a priest who was sent to the dungeon trying to summon a demon” said the voice. “Amanda O’Neill is the name” said the priest. “Tell me, who are YOU” Amanda asked “I’m Atsuko Kagari call me Akko, I’m a demon who fell through a portal by accident” Akko responded “Really, you fell into a portal. What did you trip on a pebble?” Amanda laughed “Yeah I did..” Akko says clearly embarrassed. “Oh my god!” Amanda says laughing her ass off “What type of demon are you if you tripped on a pebble!” Amanda said between laughing “H-Hey! It isn’t my fault the portal was there in the first place” Akko says blushing. Not like anyone would see her blush though “Stop laughing you impure priest” a voice yelled “Hello Hannah~” Amanda said in a flirtatious voice. Amanda was smirking and Hannah was blushing, “Awwww! Your blushing!” Amanda teased. “Shut it!” Hannah yelled her voice cracked, Hannah walked away embarrassed “Shut it Amanda, Or shall you go through another punishment” A voice had said. Akko knew it was Diana. “Demon,I’m gonna take you somewhere.Be grateful” Diana says. The blonde walked into the cell and took the chain that connected to the shackle on Akko’s neck. She pulled on the chain Akko was forced up “Hey what are you doing??” Akko asked. Diana dragged Akko into a room “Track the magic in the room” Diana demanded “I can’t..” Akko said. Diana frowned she chained Akko back up. Akko fell asleep falling into a dream state


	2. Chapter 2:Kindness

“Seriously,I can’t believe a demon came here ‘by accident’’ Barbara laughed grabbing her stomach “I’m laughing so much that my stomach hurts!” Barbara laughs again. Hannah giggled “I know right?” Hannah responded “It’s pathetic to think she’s a demon” I responded. “I agree” Hannah says “it’s quite pathetic it’s pitiful!” Barbara exclaimed wiping tears from her eyes.”Anyways ladies,I must go feed the disgusting beast” I say my face showing disgust. I walk away and go down the stairs into the holy dungeon. I stopped in front of a cell, Akko’s tail it had a spade at the end of it. Her horns slightly covering her forehead. She was wearing a ripped up maroon hoodie and shorts. Her legs, I blushed and shook my head ‘Hey,Kagari I got you your food” I say. “Thanks.” The brunette thanked I left a tray of food in front of the demon. “Lotte, Sweetie you forgot your cross” Sucy says “Oops!,I’ll go get it stay right here honey!” Lotte says as she runs down the hall. I go up the hall “Hey! No running!” I yell “Sorry!” Lotte responds. I walk back to my dorm grabbing a sweater some sweatpants and some socks. I also grabbed a blanket. I do feel quite bad for Akko she looks freezing cold,I walk back to the dungeon and stopped at Akko’s cell “Here you go Akko. I have given you a change of clothes, Be grateful” I say. Akko grabbed the clothes and put it on. She sighed in comfort “Thank you Diana” Akko says. Akko looked up at Diana she smiled. Her dull eyes showed as if she had no life in it. She smiled a broken,and sad smile. I frowned I truly do feel bad, Akko was wounded with a tons of deep cuts and burns. A spike has pierced her left wrist “I’ll be patching you up.” I say as I walk into the cell. I started to clean the cuts and stitch them up. Akko whined and winced at the pain I started to slowly pull out the large spike. Blood was spewing everywhere, “Hold still Akko this isn’t gonna hurt” I say blood landing on my face and clothes. I started to heal her wound Akko was in immense pain. After I was done cleaning up her wounds I got up and used magic to clean myself up. “Hopefully you are doing alright, I’ll be coming back to give you your lunch” I say as I walk away “Wow, The cold hearted queen decides to help the poor demon” Amanda says snickering “I only felt as though it would be rude to have a wounded prisoner” I say as I leave the dungeon. I sigh heading back to my dorm room, I opened the door to see Hannah and Barbara talking about the bible. “Hello Ladies.” I say as I walk to my side of the room. “Hello Diana!” Barbara greets “Are you going to bed?” Hannah asks as I started to change into a nightgown “Yes I am” I answer as I walk to my bed falling asleep instantly

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I can’t believe Diana patched up my wounds and gave me a change of clothes! Maybe she isn’t that cold hearted as I thought!. I started smiling I felt giddy, I could move slightly the chains still restricting my movement. The sweater and sweatpants Diana gave me was super soft and warm. I sighed I grabbed the blanket and put it over me “Man, What did you do to Diana” Amanda asks “I can’t do anything the chains have spells written on it and Diana put a seal on me so I can’t use magic” I say snuggling into the blanket “At least you’re lucky enough to not have chains on you” I say eating my breakfast “Yeah yeah, I’ll try to get you out of those chains” Amanda responds “Really?!” I say “Yeah, Since the seal on you is powerful you still won’t be able to use magic. I can’t get rid of that collar on your neck though. It has magic spells to reject priest magic and demon magic. Since Diana made that chain she could break it if she wanted to” Amanda explained “Dammit, I wanted to use magic” I say pouting. I finished my breakfast I put the tray to the side. I drifted to sleep until something woke me, A being with a dragon tail and horns “Who are you?” I ask “I’m Sucy, a dragon. I just came here to examine you. You have no interesting features” Sucy responds as she started to walk away. I look at her walk, “Uh, Okay?” I answer my tail slightly wagging. I fell back asleep

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I woke up to a bright light, I squinted “Hello Akko, I hope you have slept well. Anyways i’m taking off your chains except the one on your neck. My seal and the shackle on your neck should restrain you from your magic so all these chains might be unesecarry” Diana says as she begins to take off my chains. “Thank you so much Diana!” I thank as I lunged towards her hugging her. I nuzzled against her cheek my tail wagging. “Get off me!” Diana says as she pushes me off, Her face red. She dusted herself off “Anyways, I’ll be taking my leave” Diana says as she walks away I smiled going back to sleep. I could finally walk and move! I was too excited to sleep

“Akko…” Ursula says


	3. Chapter 3:Unknown feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeet short chapter i know don't hate me plz lmao

Akko POV C

  
Diana led me to my new room, My chain in her hands. “Do you think I’ll be able to get this chain off?. It kinda looks like I’m your pet.” I say blushing a little bit. Diana turned around looking at me, Her cold and blank face looking at me. “Of course not, Who would let a demon out on the loose without a leash to hold them back.” Diana says turning around pulling my chain making me stumble. Diana opened the door, and pulled me in there “This is your new room, Make yourself at home.” Diana says tying the chain to a pole. The chain was long enough that I could sleep on my bed and walk to the bathroom and take a bath. I thanked Diana, I was tired so I went to bed enjoying the comfort of a bed. It felt nice to be finally on a bed, it was nice and easy on my back. “Hey uhm, Akko” A voice came behind her door “Yeah?” Akko says getting up “It’s Diana, I know you want to come outside and stuff.. I can sneak you out and we can go get something to eat.” Diana says. I hopped up and opened the slider thing, “Of course I want to go!” I yell and Diana shushed me “This is a secret you buffoon” Diana says before opening the door, grabbing my leash and running me out of the church. She dragged me into a restaurant called IHOP. I ordered a ham and egg melt and she got pancakes, “Is this human food?” I ask and she replied “Yeah, It can be quite expensive” I look at her and she smiles. My heart skipped a beat  _ What was that? What is this feeling? _ . I was confused “Are you alright you’re quite red.” Diana says “I’m fine” I answer and she looks at me. When was her eyes so pretty? I shrugged it off “You should hide your wings and tail, plus your horns too.” Diana suggests and I scramble to hide them “Hehe..Oops” I say scratching the back of my head. Our food came in and I started stuffing my face “This is so good!” I say eating more and more until I finished all of it. I drank my soda or whatever humans call it. I ended up eating everything, Diana giggled “You like food don’t you?” Diana says and I giggle back “Hehe, Yeah!” I say and she finishes her food. Paying for it and helped me out of the chair. “I bought you some clothes to wear I put it in your closet when you were moving in so you have clothes now” Diana says and I smile widely. I hug her on the way out “Thanks so much Diana!” Akko says “Yeah yeah, Now get off me!” Diana says pushing me off. She grabs my leash and sneaks me back into the room. The leash vanishing once I got into my room. “Goodnight Atsuko” Diana says before closing the door the seal taking effect. Was Diana really this nice? Was she always so pretty?, My face was flushed. I didn’t know what I was feeling.. I was feeling this affection towards Diana and I don’t know why. “I wish I had someone to talk to.” I mumble before I change into pajamas that Diana had bought me. I got into my bed and fell asleep.


End file.
